Altered New Year's Dreams
by Malefilus
Summary: A story about two dreams: One from an original character named Jerry Christian, and one from everyone's favorite space cadet, Ayumu Kasuga.


Altered New Year's Dreams

I don't own Azumanga Daioh in any way, shape or form.

This is rated M for sexual themes and language.

Author's Note 1: Jerry Christian is an original character that I came up with.

Yes, he is an American.

As is stated within the story, he and Ayumu "Osaka" are engaged.

He is an author.

Jerry comes from our world, the real, non anime, world, and can speak Japanese fluently.

Any who are curious about his background can feel free to message me, and I will be happy to fill you in.

I shall put up a story solely revolving around him, but for now enjoy this.

Author's Note 2: Ages

Ayumu: 21

Jerry: 23

………………………….

JERRY

Jerry Christian sat in his and Ayumu Kasuga's bed, working on his latest

novel, when he began to get weary.

He glanced over

at the digital clock, which read 1:25 a.m.

"Shit." He said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Ayumu next to him.

He didn't need to worry, for his fiancé was an incredibly sound sleeper. He could've brought a marching band through their bedroom and she not bat an eyelash.

He decided that his novel could wait, and that getting at least a few hours of sleep was a more pressing matter than finishing his book at this time.

He shut down his laptop and put it on the dresser next to the bed. He then shut off the light, fluffed his pillow and within minutes fell asleep.

As soon as he fell asleep, he was whisked away to the dream world.

He sat up and looked around. He was in his own bed, next to a sleeping Ayumu.

He glanced at the digital clock, which read 8:25 a.m.

"Fuck me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, a bit louder than intended.

"O.K." A voice next to him replied.

He turned his head, and Ayumu was giving him a "come hither" look.

Jerry raised an eyebrow at this. Ayumu wasn't known for being kinky.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "This must be a dream." He reasoned.

"Fuck it. Even if this is a dream, I'm going to enjoy it for all its worth." He decided with a shrug.

"Come here baby." He said, indicating the "come here" sign with his right index finger.

Ayumu obliged, and soon after they were both kissing each other up and down their bodies, stripping clothing off as they went.

Jerry soon became incredibly aroused, and began screwing Ayumu anally. She liked it best that way.

Just as he was about to climax, Ayumu vanished before his eyes.

"What the…?" He said aloud.

He looked around, but no Ayumu.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" He shouted, lifting his head to the heavens and throwing his hands into the air.

As soon as he did this, he awoke.

He abruptly sat up breathing heavily, a cold sweat covering his body.

"Damn, what a dream." He said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yer tellin' me." A voice commented from his left.

Jerry turned to see what the source was.

Ayumu was standing by the bed, rubbing her ass. A sour expression replaced her standard placid one.

Jerry turned to look at the clock. It read 8:45 a.m.

Ayumu continued to rub her ass, as though it pained her.

"What's wrong with your ass, honey?" Jerry asked after turning back to his beloved.

"The next time you wanna go in from behind, ask first." She said, glaring at him.

"So, in part at least, it hadn't been a dream." He thought to himself.

"Sorry baby." He said apologetically, a sheepish grin covering his face.

"Don't sweat it none." His fiancé replied, heading towards the bathroom. Once inside, she stripped naked, readying herself for her daily shower.

Ayumu had filled out slightly since high school. She was still slender, but never-the-less attractive. She still had her typical "Osaka" personality, which Jerry loved, but she had gotten to the place where she could remember things easier than before. Thank God for echinacea.

She stepped to the sink, and grabbed her toothbrush, squirting a generous amount of mint toothpaste onto the brush.

"You should get up too, babe." Ayumu said from the bathroom sink.

"Alright." He said, yawning as he rose to his feet.

"You ready for today, hun?" Ayumu asked.

"What's today?" He asked, cocking his head, between yawns.

Ayumu stuck her head out of the bathroom, and raised an eyebrow, toothpaste covering her mouth.

"You seriously don't remember what today is?" She queried, looking like a rabid animal.

Jerry broke out laughing.

Ayumu flashed a confused, yet angry stare at him.

"Babe, you should see yourself." Jerry said, trying to hold back laughing further.

Ayumu stepped back into the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror, and burst out laughing as well.

"I look like I'm a rabid animal." She commented, all the while giggling as though she were back in high school.

"I know, and its hilarious." Jerry said while putting on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

He suddenly remembered what today was.

"Babe." He called into the bathroom.

"Uh Huh." She called back after cleaning her face.

"We meet with the wedding planner today, don't we." Jerry called back, running his hands through his shoulder length, black hair.

Ayumu stuck her head out of the bathroom, her face clean this time.

"Yep." She answered.

Jerry flopped onto the bed.

"Fuck me." He said in an exasperated tone.

"O.K." His better half returned, stepping back into the room with nothing on.

She jumped on top of him and began ripping at his clothes.

Jerry raised an eyebrow, again, but knew that even a space cadet can change her suit, so to speak.

Jerry wanted so badly to take her then and there, but got thinking about the day's errands.

"Honey, honey, the wedding planner." He reminded, grabbing her hands.

"Minoto can wait, hun." The kinky woman on top responded, radiating horniness from every movement she made.

Jerry agreed with a shrug and a "Fuck it."

They made love for the next half hour, then realized that they were late for the wedding planner.

Ayumu began to sulk. Jerry was calm, and glad that the wedding planner meeting could always be rescheduled.

"I love you Ayumu." Jerry said, holding the naked woman in his arms.

No answer.

"Ayumu?" He called out.

Again, no answer.

He looked down to the form in his arms, which was breathing heavily, her chest heaving in and out.

"Babe, you fell asleep?" He asked, holding the sleeping woman close to him.

"Sea cucumbers!!" She muttered in her sleep.

"Am I THAT good?" Jerry wondered to himself, still holding Ayumu.

With that, Jerry decided to follow in step with Ayumu, and fell asleep.

"I'll call the wedding planner later." He thought before drifting off to sleep.

He was asleep, so he never noticed Ayumu calling out: "Chiyo-Chan, gimme your pigtails. Teach me to fly!"

END

AYUMU

Ayumu had just had the best sex of her life with her beloved Jerry, before tiring out and falling asleep.

In her dream, Ayumu was fully clothed in a light blue, flowing dress, and she was sitting in a field of sea cucumbers. (Some things never change)

"Sea cucumbers!!" She exclaimed.

She had picked a sea cucumber that was growing next to her and staring at it hoping to get some inner wisdom from the creature, when someone called her name from behind her.

"Hello Miss Ayumu."

She stood and turned around. She knew that voice. There stood Chiyo-Chan smiling at her, her head moving back and forth like a metronome; her pigtails swishing back and forth with every movement of her head.

Chiyo's pigtails began to rotate like propellers and she was lifted into the air, smiling all the way.

She began to fly off in the opposite direction.

Ayumu panicked and began running after her shouting: "Chiyo-Chan, gimme your pigtails, teach me to fly!!"

Chiyo kept flying and Ayumu, still clutching the sea cucumber, kept running. She never caught Chiyo.

END


End file.
